


Flying in the clouds

by IronicallyPresent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes, Hero!Starks, Multi, Sky High AU, Villian!Targaryens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyPresent/pseuds/IronicallyPresent
Summary: Jon Stark is the son of superhero Lyanna Stark aka Mystery Knight and an unknown civilian. The mystery of his fathers identity and the irony of his mothers alter ego name isn’t lost on him. Nevertheless the mystery of his father has never really been something he’d pondered on too much. Plenty of hero’s had daliences with civilians, often occurring in children. It’s why so many new supers came from allegedly powerless families. Odds were one of your parents was actually a caped crusader. Jon was luckier than most, his mother had actually chosen to raise him, others like Aryas friend Gendry weren’t so lucky even though his control of the weather clearly marked him as a Baratheon scion. Jon had other things to worry about than whoever his father was, like making sure he scored hero on his placement test and not becoming the first Stark ever to register as a villain. But when he develops an ability that he really shouldn’t have been able to the question of his fathers identity is put into the spotlight resulting in Jon questioning not only his identity but the entire system his society is based on.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. X marks the anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt to get this idea out of my system more (since spamming tumblr didn’t work) I can’t promise this will be continued as it is a shameless coping mechanism in the agonising wait for my A-level results. But if people want more I’ll definitely be motivated to write.

Today was the day, the day marked with a fat ‘x’ on several calendars (because his mother kept using the back page for notes then loosing them.) Today was his first day of sophomore year. Now to most people this wouldn’t be a big deal. It wasn’t his first year at the school nor was it his last. He wouldn’t be stressing out about making new friends, and he wouldn’t be panicking over preparing for university. Except that Jon Stark isn’t most people, he had the privilege of being the son of a superhero- and that meant he had entirely different things to stress over.

For the children of super powered hero’s (and villains) the year they turned sixteen is viewed as more important than any other. The reason for this view? Well this is the year they would be taking their placement test. This is the year Jon would be taking his placement test. The test itself had been created centuries ago, only a few generations after the very first age of hero’s. Where such hero’s as Brandon ‘the builder’ Stark and Durran the ‘Godsgrief’ had started the tradition of protecting the non-powered ‘civilians’ of Westeros from threats. The test itself wasn’t in reality an actual physical test, you couldn’t prepare for it and there was technically no pass or fail. The test scans your very being, your soul and determines whether you will be a hero or a villain. The Septon’s, an order of holy men, hold the responsibly of conducting the test. Having taken oaths of neutrality, a Septon is neither a hero or a villain, yet they may come from either side- in theory. In truth the order was mostly made up of those without powers, as too take the oaths is to swear to no longer use your abilities, and this was something very few supers would (or could) do.

Jon liked to think of himself as someone with good restraint, he could go at least a week without using his powers! Not like Theon who couldn’t go a day without calling some sort of aquatic bird to cause mischief. But even Jon admitted that he could never swear to refrain from using his powers for the rest of his life. It would be like swearing to never use his hands again, even though there was nothing wrong with them. In Jon’s opinion that would be impossible.

The test would be taken exactly one week after a teens sixteenth birthday. All super powered individuals developed their powers in full by this point and history has shown no instances of otherwise. Once the test has been conducted the results are final and cannot be changed. If you scored hero you would spend your final two years at the Vale Academy of honour, and if you scored villain you would spend them at the Dragonstone Institute of Darkness. Jon guesses that neither schools founders new much about subtlety when it came to naming. 

As the son of a hero Jon had spent his Freshman year at the Vale Academy. The school the teens are initially sent to is always based on their parents. Villain kids go to Dragonstone and hero kids go to the Vale. In the case of those kids born of allegedly powerless parents they too would attend the Vale institute, unless they had some kind of criminal record prior to their attendance. These children are always in reality the child of a super and a civilian seduced during the line of duty. Such was Jon’s own origin story, yet most weren’t as lucky as Jon and grew up unaware of their superpower heritage- that is until puberty arrived with some surprises not covered in sex education. 

The idea is that despite the school you initially attend, the test could cause anyone to transfer. Yet this nearly never happened... The most common case of transfers were the children of ‘powerless’ parents (jokingly referred to as Muggleborns by Jon’s cousin Robb). Aunt Catelyn said that this is because they lacked “the legacy” that the teens from ‘hero families’ had. His mother said that was Catelyn’s way of saying “they weren’t raised right” which his mother called a stuck up view- and Jon was inclined to agree. 

The children of villains never transferred to the Vale. Truthfully Jon saw this as strange, statistically there must have been at least some villain kids who weren’t like their parents. When he’d voiced this view to his mother after first learning of the test he would one day take, she got a strange look on her face. It was the same look she got when Jon announced his maturity, evidenced by the fact he had developed both of his powers, and thus he was ready to choose his name. She’d smiled at him but it wasn’t her real smile, that was a smile full of teeth and laughter and always showed how young his mother really was. This was a smile tinged with something Jon couldn’t name (not quite sadness but maybe?) and made his mother look older than she was, Jon didn’t like this smile. She’d advised him to wait on choosing his name and wanting that smile gone he’d hurried to agree. She’d smiled that smile when she told him that “yes, that is strange isn’t it? Best not worry over it though.” Jon didn’t ask about villain kids again.

At fifteen Jon wasn’t the only one in his year not to have chosen his second name. But he was the only one with all his powers that had yet to choose. Hero lineages passed down ability’s, a child of two hero’s would have the family ability from each parent and then their own individual power. Jon’s cousin Robb had his mothers Tully ability of water manipulation and uncle Ned’s Stark ability of communicating with canines, specifically wolves. He then had his own unique power of shape shifting into a large wolf, which the family had begun to call Grey Wind and masquerade as the family dog to the non-powered neighbours. As the son of only one super Jon would only ever develop two powers, the Stark ability and his own power, Jon had both. He’d developed the power he inherited from his mother young, younger than Robb much to aunt Catelyn’s badly hidden displeasure. His ability to communicate with wolves resulted in his mothers purchase of ghost. A red eyed white furred beast that Jon loved as much as any of his human relations. His second power came later, not until the summer before his Freshman year, Pyrokinesis. Robb, Theon and himself had enjoyed messing around at the hot pools in the GodsWood creating shapes in the steam from the combinations of their powers. Reducing them to giggles better fitting the boys of their past, not the fifteen year old men they are. 

Both Theon and Robb sit at the older end of their year groups age spectrum, whereas Jon held the title as one of the youngest. This meant the two boys would take the test months before Jon would. Though he would never admit it, this was another secret source of anxiety for Jon. Already being assigned their designation would bond Theon and Robb even more, Jon would be the odd one out. He had always been jealous of the bond the two older boys shared and it was a constant source out fuel for Jon’s feelings of inadequacy and not belonging. Jon was Rob’s Cousin, they were family and thus Robb was stuck with him. However, Theon was someone Robb had actively chosen to befriend he didn’t have to spend time with Theon- he chose too. It didn’t help that Theon and Jon shared a strained friendship. Theirs was a friendship born out of a mutual love of Robb Stark, but in truth without Robb they had very little patience for each other, they just clashed. Jon felt terrible about it but sometimes, when he was feeling particularly low he’d hope that Theon was determined to be a villain.

The truth was that this wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility. The Greyjoy family was a ‘hero lineage’, but held the title more dubiously than any of the other families. They marked their descent from a hero known as ‘The Greyking’, he had been one of the first hero’s to emerge claiming to be born of powerless parents. Yet as everyone knew, this wasn’t possible. It became one of the worst kept secrets of the hero world that ‘The Greyking’ was actually the son of ‘The Drowned God’, an infamous supervillain of the age that specified in (as his name suggests) drowning his victims. But Greyking had been a hero for years before this revelation was made common knowledge and therefore his descendants are known as part of a hero lineage. Though Jon wondered for how much longer.

Each generation of Greyjoy’s had more and more transfers to villainy. Of Theon’s fathers generation only two of the four Greyjoy son’s had become hero’s. Though, Ballon Greyjoy’s title as a hero was laughable at best. He called himself the ‘Lord Reaper’ the protector of Pyke, but in reality did very little protecting. He mostly just sat in the Salt Stone chair talking a big talk while his brother Victorian did all the actual protecting. Theon’s other uncles Euron (The Crows Eye) and Aeron (The Drowned Priest) are villain’s of varying notoriety. Both are indisputably crazy and this is often reflected in their schemes. Yet, Euron was definitely the more dangerous of the two due to his moderately higher level of intelligence than his brother. Of Theon’s own generation, he was the youngest of five with no cousins. His older brothers Rodrik and Maron had both registered as villains, which had surprised no one, they’d always had a cruel streak and had often paired their ability’s of super strength and speed to cause chaos. However they were killed shortly after graduation by Jason Malister (also known as Seaguard). The designation of Theon’s sister Asha had been much more of a surprise. She’d always been gruff and ruff round the edges, but Jon had always thought that deep down she was a good person. Her relationship with Theon had always been testament to that, as she was the only one of his relatives that didn’t mock him for his power of controlling aquatic life. Truthfully Asha had always reminded him of his mother, even her ability to conjure weapons made of glowing energy was similar to Lyanna Stark’s gift. Crucially however Asha lacked the allowances afforded to Jon’s mother based on her family name. Lyanna got away with being wild and not conforming to female standards, Asha wasn’t allowed to. Jon guessed that this dissatisfaction may have been what caused her designation of villain, and if it was he couldn’t really say he blamed her, but still- it had come as a surprise. 

Jon pondered on all of this as he checked his uniform tie in the mirror, not too long, not too short. He really didn’t want to deal with a lecture from Miss Mordane today on his appearance. Grabbing his bag, which he had been packing and re-packing obsessively for the last two weeks, he headed down to the kitchen where he knew his mother would be waiting. 

Lyanna Stark sat perched on a kitchen stool leaning on the counter with a glass of orange juice in one hand and her phone in the other. The sun shone in from the windows behind her catching on the metal of the tap and cutlery in the washing up rack, causing a backdrop of sharp patches of light to halo his mother. Lyanna was young to have a child Jon’s age and they were often mistaken for siblings rather than a parent and child, still the relation between the two was undeniable. They both shared what was commonly known as the ‘Stark look’, dark hair, grey eyes and a long face. Still, there were some features that sat on Jon’s face that he didn’t share with his mother and he knew must have come from his mystery father. Jon’s cheekbones had a sharper shape, his lips were formed into more of a natural pout and his hair had more defined curls rather than the frizzy waves his mother was custom too.

“Do you have everything?” She asked eyeing his bag as he placed it down on the counter. “How many times did you pack that again, ten time? Twelve?” Jon scowled at her as he retrieve the milk from the fridge and began adding it to a bowl of cereal. “Yes, and I did not pack it twelve different times!” It had in actual fact been much closer to fifteen, but there was no way he was admitting that. “I just need my history folder Robb’s gonna bring it round any minute.” This prompted a crease to form between his mothers brows. This was one of the many facial expressions that reminded Jon starkly of his cousin Arya. (The phrase starkly was one never to be uttered out loud in fear of uncle Ned’s endless supply of bad jokes.) While Jon looked a lot like Lyanna the resemblance had nothing on the similarities between her and her youngest niece, it was frankly quite scary. “Why does Robb have you history folder?” Moving to sit opposite his mother, newly acquired breakfast in hand he replied “Robb doesn’t, I lent it to Sansa. She wanted to read over the content covered in fist year and my notes are more detailed than Robb’s.” Robb wrote his notes in some kind of untranslatable shorthand readable only to himself and maybe the Gods. “Oh well isn’t she very studious...” Her Pitch went higher betraying her statement as more sarcastic than sincere. “Mum!” It was no secret that Jon’s mother and his aunt Catelyn didn’t get on. Catelyn Stark nee Tully was the embodiment of the stereotypical female hero. She’d been the sidekick to her father under the name Pieces for a few years after graduating the Vale, before marrying Uncle Ned and retiring permanently to raise her five children. This in itself wasn’t what put the two women at odds, though this was a lifestyle Lyanna would never hold herself, she didn’t begrudge Catelyn that she did. The problem was that Catelyn didn’t share her sister in-laws tolerance. Hoster Tully had always been a traditionalist, and he’d raised his children to have the same views. 

Jon had used to think that his aunts dislike for him was a result of his father being an unknown entity, specifically an unknown entity that his mother hadn’t married. But her negative reaction to Jon’s friend Ed, whose superhero father had married his non-powered mother, had proved her issue was with Jon’s mixed genetics not Lyanna’s marital status. Of all Jon’s cousin’s Sansa was the one that looked up to her mother the most. This was probably why she and he got on the least well, not for lack of trying on Jon’s part, but Sansa always maintained a distance between them. Consequently Sansa was also Lyanna’s least favourite of her brothers children, and she put very little energy into hiding it.

“Fine, Fine do you have everything apart from the folder? I.D. Card? Money for lunch?” Jon produced his I.D Card from the pocket of his blazer and waved it in his mothers direction. Unfortunately it still bared the picture of him taken on the first day of freshman year, his face was flushed from nerves and he was wearing the glasses he had since grew out of needing. Unfortunately he wouldn’t be issued a new card, and more importantly a new picture, until next year. “I still have money left over from Mr Mickinen, I’ll just use that”. Wanting to earn some money of his own Jon had taken it upon himself to find a job during the summer. Luckily their neighbour Mr Mickinen had needed someone to operate as a secretary for his repair shop and had been nice enough to hire Jon, despite his lack of experience.

An awkward silence blanketed the kitchen only occasionally disturbed by the humming of the fridge or a passing car outside. “Jon I understand your nervous but I just need to you know...” his mother began, only to be cut of my the loud opening of the backdoor. Robb and Theon strode in bringing with them the racket that only teenage boys could. Theon swaggered over to Lyanna’s left before dropping into a deep bow, “my lady you look more stunning every time I have the honour of laying eyes on you!” He punctuated his flirtation with an attempt to kiss her hand. Only for Lyanna to use the same hand to smack his arm with a giggle. Robb and Jon dawned twin expressions of disgust and Robb announced “eww man that’s my aunt!” As he slid Jon’s folder to him across the counter. “Yeah and my mother!” Jon joined as he flicked through the folder checking there was nothing missing before stuffing it into his bag and slinging the bag over his shoulder.

The two Stark boys shared a look before looping an arm round each side of the lone Greyjoy and began frog marching him out of the house. “Alas my lady we are kept apart by villains most foul... But rest assured no other will ever replace you in my heart!” The sound of his mothers laughter marked his goodbye as all three boys left the house.


	2. Then we got bigger that was the trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon’s first day of Sophomore year at The Vale commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with more! I really do have so many ideas for this story, the issue is more getting them out of my brain and onto the laptop in a succinct readable way- which is hard! So far my enthusiasm for the story has overcome my laziness and let me write so hopefully this will continue!

Technically speaking there are two ways to get to the Vale. Situated at the top of a mountain the Academy requires some unique entrance requirements. The first way was to traverse the winding mountain road. A path that would require expert climbing skills, a large rucksack full of supplies and about six hours free time. Now since school started at 9:45, and to get there on time would require starting the assent the previous night, this was not Jon’s preferred path of choice. Robb had taken it once last year, shifting into grey wind and running up. (Leaving Theon and himself to bring his thing’s up, as Robb’s backpack wasn’t exactly made for being worn by a large wolf.) He’d managed it in three hours, an impressive time, but left him zombie-like for the rest of the day. This route was firmly written of. The second, and much preferred path of the majority of the school’s population, was the bus.

The bus that made the journey to the Vale Academy wasn’t like any ordinary bus, for all that it looked like one. The path up the mountain had been carved out centuries ago, before the invention of cars, and thus much too small for school buses to be driving up and down daily. So Sharra Aryyn had gotten creative. How do you drive a school bus up a too small path? Simple, you don’t. Each one of the Vale’s buses were fitted with extendable wings and rocket boosters that allowed the buses to fly over the mountain range and land on the school grounds. Thankfully the design of the buses had improved over time, Jon really didn’t fancy the idea of flying in on some of the older buses he’d seen in the history books. Which seemed to only be kept in the air by sheets of canvas, wood and hope alone.

The bus stop already had a few teens milling about when the three boys arrived, and Jon knew from experience there would be a sharp influx of people in the next five minutes when the bus was scheduled to arrive. But he was surprised not to see a head of shockingly red hair among the teens present. “Where’s Sansa?” He asked Robb, turning away from his search to look at him. “Mum and Dad dropped her and Jane Poole of like an hour ago. Remember that the freshman start earlier on the first day... You know to get used to the school before everyone else turns up? Or something rubbish like that!” Jon had forgotten about that. He flushed and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “Oh right! I’d completely forgot...” Theon snorted, and looked up from his phone where he had been mindlessly tapping at some kind of app. “More like you blocked it out of memory! That introduction assembly was torture! 30 minutes of my life I’ll never get back!” “Yeah and the rest” replied Robb. As much as it pained Jon to admit it, Theon was probably right. The assembly his entire year had been squeezed into at the beginning of last year had been a painfully dull affair. Thirty minutes of headmaster Aryyn droning on about rules and regulations that would only be covered again at least six times throughout the day in the introductions to each of the individual classes. Plus the combined smell of a room of nervous teenagers was not a good one. 

“Do you think we’ll have something like that this year?” Jon asked. “Gods I hope not! I really don’t wanna spend half an hour in the main all after the freshman have just been in there... It will reek!” Whined Robb rubbing his nose as if it was already hurting from the smell. Being able to shift into a wolf larger than a grown man showed in his cousin even when in human form. Robb was faster and stronger than a normal human (and ate much more.) He also had much stronger senses, if Jon thought the hall had smelt bad Robb must have been in one of the seven hells. He voiced as much allowed, prompting Theon to announce “yes the seven hells: Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Heresy and sweaty teenagers!” He ticked them off his fingers as he went. 

The bus arrived shortly after and with it the usual last minute stragglers sprinting over. Jon spotted his friends Grenn and Pyp among them and shot them a quick wave over his shoulder as he boarded the bus. Taking a seat behind Robb and Theon (who always sat together, which never made Jon feel left out no sir!) towards to back of the bus. He pulled out a book from his bag. Theon turned towards him rolling his eyes as he spotted the book resting in Jon’s hands. He elbowed Robb tilting his head in its direction as if to silently say “can you believe this guy!” Ignoring them both Jon placed his bag down on the empty seat beside him (to deter anyone else sitting there) and nodded at Grenn and Pyp who had sat in the two seats across the isle from him. “Are you seriously gonna read that?” Snapped Theon irritation at being ignored shining from every crevice. “It’s the required reading for Mr Luwin’s class” replied Jon, fixing Theon with an unimpressed stare. “So? Are you telling me you haven’t read it yet? You!” He grabbed Robb’s shoulder shaking it as a giddy smile overtook his face. “Do you hear that mate! We’re experiencing a historic moment here fireboy hasn’t done the homework!” Jon scowled at the use of one of the many names Theon had begun to call him after his powers had developed, and Jon had failed to name himself. “Don’t call me that! And of course I read the damn book I’m just skim reading to make sure I know all the main points!” Theon pouted and sunk into his seat. Laughing Robb turned to Theon, “whelp looks like this moment isn’t so historic after all! What about you? Have you read it?” Reaching over to grasp Jon’s shoulder while maintaining eye contact with Theon, Robb effortlessly made the tension dissipate. “Course not! Who do you take me for.” Snorted Theon waving his phone “I just read the summary of the main points online. That’s all he’s gonna ask about anyway! No need to waste my time reading the entire book.” Rolling his eyes Jon blocked out the soundtrack of the two’s banter as he buried his head in the book.

Though he had forgotten, Jon was now quite glad the freshman were missing from today’s journey. Tomorrow he would have to deal with a fuller bus (he’d probably have to actually sit next to someone!) As well as the loud exclamations of “ooo’s” and “aaa’s” as the bus soared through the clouds. He’d been just as impressed as everyone else at first. But like the rest of his year, who now sat either chatting, on their phones, or reading like Jon, the novelty of the flight had quickly warn of. And frankly the mere thought of putting up with at least two terms of exclamations of wonder every morning was already threatening a headache. The journey went quickly for all Jon knew it was actually an hour long, and he hoped the following days journeys would continue to go as quickly- though he doubted it. 

Stepping out of the bus and onto the frosted grass he took a minute to indulge in an inhale of the clean crisp air the mountain supplied. Behind him he vaguely noticed many of his classmates shiver and wrap their jackets tighter around themselves. It seemed many of them had forgotten the difference in temperature up here compared to down below and had failed to dress accordingly. Jon hid a smirk badly as he followed Robb and Theon to the steps going up to the school. He had always had a high tolerance for extreme temperatures, be it cold or hot. He could go jacket-less in even the coldest winter, and he was the only one in his family who didn’t need to practically bathe in factor 50 once April came along. He’d had an idea that his power would be something temperature related from this, but he’d been more expecting an ability based on the cold rather than the pyrokenisis that he got. Several of his Stark ancestors had various ability’s based around the ice and snow, probably a result of his family’s age old habitation of the North (the coldest part of Westeros.) Jon figured that such ability’s would have been pretty useless in somewhere like Dorne. He’d theorised once that maybe his father had came from somewhere with a hotter climate, but quickly dropped the subject when he noticed the uncomfortable looks on his adult relatives faces.

Standing at the top of the stairs was Jon Aryyn, the long suffering headmaster of this fine institution. The Aryyn’s had been running the school for generations, Jon’s namesake was just one in a long line. He was an older man (older than Jon’s grandfather would have been) and looked every year of his age. To be fair Jon thought he would too if he had to be in charge of a school for superpowered teenagers. Aryyn had been an active hero once years and years ago, but had retired sometime before his Uncle Ned was born, by time it was his Uncle’s turn to attend the school Aryyn had taken over the position of headmaster. He had since occupied a sort of mentor position for both Ned Stark and his childhood best friend Robert Baratheon. Ned’s father, Jon’s grandfather, had been slightly neglectful in educating his younger three children on how to be heroes. He’d focused nearly all his attention on his oldest son Brandon who he’d hoped would take up the mantle of ‘Warden’ and protector of the North after he retired. Attention that was ultimately pointless as both had been murdered by the supervillain ‘King Scab’ shortly before Jon’s own birth. Their sudden (and extremely violent deaths) had forced Uncle Ned to step up as the North’s protector. Not sharing his father and brothers more active powers of turning his body to solid ice or being able to raise his voice to a sonic boom. Ned Stark took on the name ‘Candor’ rather than adopt his fathers name of ‘Warden’. The name he chose better reflected his own powers of lie detection and his uncle’s infamously honest nature. 

Standing to the left of him was councilman Robert Baratheon, better known for his alter ego ‘Stormlord’. Baratheon was a somewhat frequent visitor in Jon’s life, the best friend of his Uncle since childhood Robert visited Ned frequently. Jon privately thought that these visits may be fuelled more by Baratheon’s desire to escape the company of his wife than any real friendly camaraderie with Jon’s uncle, but the marital problems of his uncle’s friend really wasn’t any of his business, so Jon kept such theories to himself. There was always a flavour of awkwardness when Jon was forced to interact with the older man. Once upon a time Robert and Lyanna had been a couple, according to him the two had been about to get engaged, according to Jon’s mother she’d been counting the days till she could end it. The relationship had been set up by Uncle Ned thrilled at the idea of his best friend and little sister, and supported by their father thrilled by the idea of a ‘good’ marriage for his daughter. All these plans went down like a lead balloon when Lyanna broke up with Robert before emerging on the major hero scene as ‘Mystery knight’. She’d previously (and unwillingly) gone by the name ‘Winter Rose’ a name her father had chosen for her that more reflected the delicate girl he wanted her to be than the powerhouse she really was. Any chance of re-kindling the relationship was stomped on and lit on fire by Lyanna’s return from a year and a half disappearing act with a baby Jon in her arms. Robert had quickly married socialite Cersei Lannister who was the daughter of Tywin ‘The Golden Lion’ Lannister. Their relationship was born less out of love and affection and more due to Tywin’s funding of Roberts obsession with defeating ‘The Silver Prince’. A villain who Robert claimed was his nemesis, but Silver Prince seemed to be more concerned with laying big corporations to waste than battling his supposed ‘Biggest foe’. Despite the fact that Jon had been born a good year after their breakup Robert had been noticeably disappointed when he didn’t develop the Baratheon ability of weather control, as if he was magically going to be revealed as his son, without any actual conception taking place.

The Council, which both Jon Aryyn and Robert happen to be long term members, is the closest the superhero world has to a governing body. The difference, Jon noted, between the Council and the governments of the powerless is that if a hero was popular enough and charismatic enough, they could talk their way out of being punished for breaking the law. Jon was pretty sure that none of the powerless governments would ever allow this. 

The Council is made up of eight members each with a different role. Robert was the elected head of the council and had been since Jon was a boy. He wasn’t really sure why Robert had run (or how he had won) as he seemed to care very little for the responsibility’s the role entailed. At the very least the man was good at delegating (he had to be to get out of doing any hard work himself) and he had filled his council with (mostly) competent individuals. Jon Aryyn held the role of vice chairmen, and Jon winced in sympathy for how much work the man likely had to do daily running both the school and the council in Robert’s frequent absence. Stannis Baratheon, one of Roberts two younger brothers, was also on the council. Much more stern (and sober) than his brother Stannis handled the upkeep of the old and the creation of new laws. Between the two of them they did the majority of the duties Robert should be doing, as well as their own duties. The few responsibilities Robert would partake in was public appearances, hence his presence today. Jon knew one thing for sure, when he turned 18 he wouldn’t be voting for Robert. 

On the right of the headmaster stood the newly promoted deputy headmaster Jeor Mormont. Previously known as the hero ‘The Bear’ but now affectionately known to the students as ‘The Old Bear’, Mr Mormont was one of the most popular teachers at the school. Known for his stern but fair teaching policy, no one disagreed with the promotion. However, while Jon was happy for his teacher, the new role meant that Mr Mormont would no longer be able to carry out duties as a form room teacher, and as someone who had previously enjoyed the man in this role Jon was disheartened by the loss. A loss made even worse by who would be replacing him. 

Aryyn held an aging megaphone in his hand that Jon thought was probably as old as the man that held it. Beckoning forward the crowds of students Aryyn brought it up too his mouth “Wellcome back returning students! I along with the rest of the staff here at The Vale Academy of Honour are thrilled to have you all back with us again.” He paused taking a breath and staring into the crowd of teens before him. “This year is an important one for all of you, Seniors you will be getting ready to leave us and become great hero’s I have no doubt! Juniors you will be taking some of the most vital steps to heroics learning lessons that will serve you well your entire careers. And Sophomores, well I highly doubt I need to say what you will experience this year!” But you will anyway Jon thought. “The placement test is one of the most important events in your young lives, and this year will be spent preparing you for the test and dealing with the aftermath...” Jon began to zone out, blocking the rest of the speech from his notice. He didn’t think it was fair of the headmaster to claim they’d be preparing them for the test, there wasn’t really anyway to do such a thing, all the teachers could do and would do is teach them the history of the test and reiterate how ‘important’ it is to their society. And that part about dealing with the aftermath, total bullshit! The Vale never put in any effort towards ‘dealing’ with the aftermath of having your very soul laid bare. If you got hero you were treated with a blasé form of congratulations, after all what else would you have got? If you registered as villain you are instantly forgotten, shipped of to Dragonstone, kicked out of your family and never spoken of again. The Vale definitely did no ‘dealing’ there, after all why would they? Your not their problem anymore.

Jon came back to the real world in time to catch the end of the speech. “Now I’m sure you all remember what it was like to be a freshman. New school, new people, and most importantly new powers. Many of our student’s have only just developed a power and as this year progresses they will be developing at least one or two more! I ask all of you to be patient and considerate of the difficulties this may bring and as older and wiser hero’s help your younger classmates in anyway you can.” Yeah Jon remembered those early days. He hadn’t made himself very popular by accidentally burning of the eyebrows of no less than five other students in the first term alone. One benefit of his power was that he didn’t have to worry about burning of his own eyebrows, he was protected- everyone else not so much. “Please proceed towards your form rooms where you will be given your schedules. Once again I say welcome back and good luck with your new year!” 

Yeah he’d need every bit of luck he could get. Jon’s new form room teacher was Allister Thorne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the two chapters I had basically already written from my brain storm, it was mostly a case of making them neater. I have the ideas for the next two already but less actually already written, so it will probably be a little longer before I post the next chapter (unless I decide to write instead of sleep!) again please feel free to ask any questions you may have!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was Okay! I’ve never wrote fanfiction before I’ve always stuck to creative writing based around describing locations or poetry- so sorry if my wording is too flowery. Please feel free to ask me questions about this au either in the comments or on tumblr I’d love to talk about this verse with someone as I’ve come up with a stupid amount of detail in my head! (It’s just debatable whether I can get that detail written down...) My user name is ironicallypresant on tumblr as well


End file.
